


Feed

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Other, Sounding, Symbiote - Freeform, Urethral Play, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Symbiotes were a new threat to the Earth. One that Peter Parker had been keeping an eye on, but his efforts weren't good enough to keep them from finding him before he found a way to deal with the creatures.





	Feed

Peter had been keeping an eye on the symbiotes for a long time now. He was aware that they fed on emotions. They liked a good rush of adrenaline. This symbiote was different, though. Or maybe they were learning that there was more than one way to get what they needed. Peter had to say he liked it better when they were only after adrenaline. 

He was currently struggling against slender black tendrils as the creature worked its way into his clothes. It had already encased him with its alien form. One would think it was trying to get closer to his skin so it could bond deeper, but he could sense what it was after somehow. It wanted to be _inside_ of him.

He struggled as much as he could, but the symbiote held him tight. He had once lifted a school bus over his head, yet he couldn't pull himself out of the creature's grasp. It was winning. His clothes were torn and there were tendrils in places he had definitely never imagined them.

Peter cringed as he felt a tendril wriggling as it wrapped around his dick. As completely bound as he was he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't do anything to stop his dick from taking an interest either. Another tendril had already found an opening. Despite Peter's best attempts, he couldn't keep the thing from slithering up into his ass. With the stimulation to his dick, though, having something wiggling around in there felt kind of good. He was just horny now. That is the only reason. Not because Peter had some kind of tentacle fetish or even because he liked being violated like this. It was just that the symbiote was working him over in the exactly the right way.

The tendril that was inside him found his prostate and Peter moaned. He wasn't struggling as hard anymore. It felt too good. It was getting too difficult to think. With the pressure growing inside him and the tight squeeze of being completely covered, he just couldn't fight anymore. The creature noticed Peter starting to give up and decided to take the opportunity to get further inside. The tendril around his cock narrowed. It found the opening of his urethra and it slipped down inside. Peter screamed, mostly in shock, at the foreign sensation. He tried again to struggle, but he still couldn't move. The creature milked him from both ends, drawing up an orgasm that he hadn't known was possible. It built up impossibly high until it finally exploded out of him.

The symbiote unraveled and left his limp body on the floor. He couldn't see where it crawled off to, but he was glad it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatcreations.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
